Shopping
by Fraying
Summary: Nicky and Greggo go shopping. GregNick Slash. Just read it. Summaries are evil.


Disclaimer: I don't own these ever-so-fabulous men that I love so much. And before you ask, I _do_ realize that they don't really exist.

A/N: This is slash. Slightly hardcore slash, actually. Read at your own peril. I realize I've written something similar to this before, but what can I say? I'm a fan of this sort of thing.

This was new to Nick. He'd been walking through the mall with Greg for enough time to realize that shopping certainly wasn't his thing, but he didn't dare complain. Spending time with Greg was spending time with Greg. Plus, the child-like grin on Greg's face was enough to make him forget that he'd spent far too much money on things he didn't want or need. It was contagious, really.

"What are you smiling about?" Greg asked, looking almost sickeningly innocent.

Nick flushed when he realized he'd been caught with an almost equally ridiculous grin spread casually across his face. "Nothing. I just uh- Hey, let's go in here." He walked toward the store nearest the two of them without actually reading the pink, glittery sign hanging above the entrance.

Greg rolled his eyes. "You're horrible at that, you know."

Nick looked at the younger man, puzzled. "Horrible at what?"

"Lying. Changing the subject. Excuses in general, I think. Maybe you should just stop talking and keep your mouth otherwise engaged. I like it when it's busy without words." Greg smirked and walked quickly into the store, hoping Nick wouldn't have a chance to see some of the merchandise before he followed close behind. He couldn't help but think that Nick was like a lost puppy trying to find his way through a crowd of too-tall legs and pointy shoes.

Nick smirked a little and followed Greg into the store, _Kink_.

"Uh, Greg..." Nick clued in quickly after nearly knocking over a display of shiny blue boxes with the word 'vibe' somewhere on the front in large, silver letters. "I think we should maybe go somewhere else."

Greg said nothing, merely headed towards the back of the store to a small set of stairs that led downward. Not knowing exactly what to make of his current situation, Nick followed. "Greg? Did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, Nicky. I'm clearly ignoring you," Greg replied, smirk plastered firmly on his lips, and a devilish look in his eye. Nick's face displayed a growing look of concern while he followed like the lost puppy he obviously was. At the bottom of the stairs was a dimly lit room with nothing but another door inside, and a sign yelling 'VIP' in jagged red letters. Greg was pulling a key out of his pocket for some reason, and Nick was worried he'd gotten himself into something he wasn't really mentally or physically prepared for.

"Greg, what the hell are you-"

"You're so cute when you're completely oblivious." Greg interrupted, and jiggled the doorknob until the door swung open, the light inside blinding the men's unprepared eyes. Then he walked inside, and Nick followed. Before Nick's eyes had a chance to adjust to the light, he heard the door shut and click behind them. He was locked inside a room with Greg in the basement of an adult toy store, and, oddly enough, wasn't really too concerned. In the very short time he'd been seeing Greg, he'd learned to trust that whatever diabolical plan the younger man came up with probably wouldn't hurt him too much.

"This is where I bring my victims," Greg said and moved too close to Nick, brown eyes blazing and guilty.

"Oh?" Was all Nick managed to get out before Greg grabbed at the growing bulge in his pants, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Shut up, Stokes," Greg hissed, and Nick could feel his hot breath in his ear. Greg pushed his hips hard against his unsuspecting partner and made a hot trail with his tongue down Nick's neck from behind his ear. "Turn around."

Nick was still slightly shocked by Greg's aggressiveness, and neglected to move on his own.

"I said _turn around._" Greg grabbed Nick hard and pushed him as hard as he could against the back of the door. Nick's face was pressed up against the white lacquered wood, and he still couldn't bring himself to move. Even when he felt Greg undo the button and zipper of his jeans, he didn't budge. Nor did he shift in position when he heard the familiar sound of a bottle being opened and then shut again.

But he shuddered almost violently when he felt Greg enter him and start thrusting, his moans and breathing growing ever louder each time he pushed roughly forward. And before he had time to really fathom what was going on, he felt Greg take his throbbing erection in his hand and move in time with his thrusts. A single moan escaped his throat as he emptied himself onto the back of the door, and he wondered if he'd ever finished that fast in the history of his life. Greg followed almost immediately afterwards, gripping Nick's shoulders so hard he was sure he'd left dark blue bruises as evidence.

-.-.-.-.-.

They were walking back to Nick's truck before Nick suddenly regained his ability to speak.

"Did you just _rape_ me?" He looked incredulously at the younger man, who kept on walking as if nothing had just happened.

"It's not rape if you like it, Nicky." Greg said nonchalantly. Nick stopped walking where he was in the crowded parking lot, his jaw open as if he were about to say something. Greg looked back at him and tilted his head playfully.

"Close your mouth, dear. People are staring."


End file.
